


Heatwave

by uselesspieceofship



Series: Luthor Wants Super [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom!Lena Luthor, Dirty Talk, F/F, Featuring ABS OF STEEL™, Featuring Soft Alex Danvers, Firefighter!Kara Danvers, First Time, G!P Kara Danvers, Human!Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Muscle Worship, Omega Lena Luthor, Omegaverse, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strength Kink, Thirsty Lena Luthor, Top!Kara Danvers, lena #loves her firefighter, the super #wants the luthor just as badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesspieceofship/pseuds/uselesspieceofship
Summary: Omega CEO Lena Luthor is called to L-Corp for an emergency where she meets the alpha of her dreams, Battalion Chief Kara Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sanvers appearance is small
Series: Luthor Wants Super [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674493
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1078





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> soooo idk shit about firefighting but i tried   
> check tags before reading, don’t like don’t read (its that simple)   
> and if you want to skip to the smut it’s like the last 2000-4000 words  
> *Unedited*

Lena was incredibly annoyed at the moment. It was only 9:34 AM. How could it  _ possibly  _ fucking be 100.3°F outside? Not to mention, one of her topfloor labs that costed a few million, hosting multiple projects that happened to cost _ a fucking lot _ of money was currently overheating at a record 116.9°F. If it got hotter than 120°F, some of the devices could explode. If it got hotter than 125°F, then all of them would. 

Jess gave her an apologetic look, feeling bad for the omega CEO who had only come in the Sunday morning after having an... _ eventful _ Saturday at a high end nightclub. The beta assistant had received a call from the National City Fire Department, stating that they arrived on scene and they would rather  _ not _ break into/destroy a private L-Corp CEO owned lab. So here Lena was after being blissfully knocked out from her hangover, attempting to look bright eyed as she met Jess outside of L-Corp. 

“Good morning Ms. Luthor,” Her assistant greeted her, holding out a cup of coffee and a small brown paper bag. Lena thanked her and took the offered bag first, digging inside to see a buttery croissant from her favorite bakery and a bottle of Advil. She greedily eats the croissant in a very un-Lena way but she gives zero shits right now because there was buttery goodness in her mouth. 

“You are an actual Godsend. I think I might have to give you a raise,” Lena accepted the coffee after swallowing two pills. At the first sip of coffee, she felt her brain wake up. 

“I’m just doing my job Ms. Luthor,” Lena smirked behind the lid of the cup, seeing the unavoidable upcurl of her PA’s lip. 

“Don’t be modest Jess, you know you’re my favorite employee,” Jess looked down bashfully, opening her mouth and getting ready to reply. 

“I supp-”

“Hi, Ms. Huang. I was wondering if I could borrow Ms. Luthor right now? I’m really sorry to interrupt but we’re  _ kinda _ on the scene of an emergency and I’d really like to make sure everything stays as it should,” Lena looked away from Jess, eyes trailing down up and down  _ and up and down _ the actual alpha Greek Goddess standing three feet away, perpendicularly to her. It was so easy to watch her with the space given while she rambled. Golden locks in a low bun, straps hanging loosely from her navy firefighter’s helmet with a gold diamond crest on it, the words “Chief 1 Battalion NCCA” in bright red letters written inside, even brighter blue eyes, structured bones, hard muscle straining against a tight white short-sleeved crewneck with the same sigil on the left side of her chest along with the lettering “K. DANVERS - NCFD”, navy blue firefighter pants being held up by red suspenders, and a scent that was making Lena’s omega come to life. There was sweat clinging to her abs and sliding down her collarbone. Lena licked her lips, raising a perfect brow, as she saw big hands on narrow hips standing up taller as the firefighter noticed the painfully beautiful and powerful woman checking her out. 

“ _ And who might you be?” _ The CEO purred out, her hangover long forgotten. She felt accomplished in her Fendi olive green sundress, the green being brought out into her eyes encased by inky long lashes and hair in a bun on top of her head. She had decided on a nude lip gloss, bringing attention to the bright pink of her lips. The dress clung to her skin sinfully tight and ended two inches above her knees, patterned with Fendi’s logo and slits on both sides going up 4 inches. The dress had thin straps and a slight v cut paired with $1,000 matching brown Fendi wedges and purse. Pretty fucking good for a hungover mess. 

“Sorry for my rudeness Ms. Luthor, I’m BC Danvers. And I’d _very_ _much_ like to defuse the threat and let you get back to your Sunday morning,” Her smile was so big and bright and the sun just beamed down on her in the most perfect way possible. Suddenly thick well-manicured fingers were presented to her, and Lena placed her smaller hand in them, marveling at the smoothness of the firefighters big hand. Lena stepped forward until she was a foot away, placing her other hand on top of the BC’s as well. She was flooded with the scent of the alpha and felt a pleasant heat tingle down her spine. 

“I would deeply appreciate  _ your _ help BC Danvers. And please call me Lena,” The Battalion Chief placed another hand on top of the CEO’s. 

“Well then  _ Lena _ , feel free to call me Kara,” Kara lightly squeezed her hands, leaning in just a bit closer to give the omega a better smell of her pheromones. The ravenette bit her lip, inhaling in a manner that was apparently not-so-subtle based off of the smirk on Kara’s face. 

“BC DANVERS! THE TEMP OF THE LAB IS NOW AT 118.1°F!” Yelled a crew member. Kara reluctantly released Lena’s hands, telling the ravenette to lead the way in a smooth but commanding tone. Lena’s heart rate spiked at the firefighter’s voice. 

Kara nodded towards the L-Corp entrance, grabbing her pack as the CEO moved. Lena walked in and she was acutely aware of the firefighter staring at the way her ass bounces and jiggles in the tight, but flexible fabric as she walks. The two enter the elevator and Lena presses the button to her floor as they stand closer than normal for two strangers. 

“How’s this heatwave going according to a Battalion Chief?” Lena questions, finding herself wanting to listen to the smooth tone of Kara’s voice. 

“It’s been a bit hectic, nothing like when it was almost 107°F. We’re just making sure people are staying hydrated and safe. Things tend to overheat and set fire while people get dehydrated and pass out. Then there’s the threat of wildfires...” Lena nodded her head along to the words. 

“It must be difficult having to wear such heavy uniforms and carry tools,” Lena stared intently at the bag slung over the BC’s left shoulder. Kara had her left hand in front, holding onto the strap of the bag. The blonde’s biceps and forearms bulged beautifully from the strain. Kara adjusted the strap to go higher up her shoulder, causing her biceps to flex more. 

“It gets rough, but we’re trained pretty hard. Situations like this allow me to shed some of my uniform off and breathe a bit,”

“I would love to shed off  _ all  _ of your uniform,” Lena muttered, her mind unregistering that she was speaking her thoughts aloud. Kara smirked at the pale girl, chuckling smoothly at her confession. 

“Well that wouldn’t be practical for my job, now would it?” The alpha teased the omega. A crimson red blush donned Lena’s cheeks, getting slightly flustered at her accidental revelation. She composed herself by making her voice a bit too husky to be considered friendly. 

“Well that’s a shame BC Danvers cause that _would_ **_truly_** be a sight for sore eyes,” Kara shivered lightly, muscles jumping and flexing against her tight shirt. Lena found herself stuck staring at the beautiful form of the blonde’s torso, particularly her perky breasts and defined abdomen. She trailed her eyes up to a sweat coated collarbone, strong jawline, pouty lips, and structured cheekbones covered with a certain softness. She finally met twinkling blue eyes that had pupils so wide it was like the firefighter had done drugs. The elevator was starting to fill up with their combined mate-attracting pheromones when the door dinged, sliding open. Kara swallowed, falling out of the daze the CEO had her in. 

“After you, Ms. Luthor,” Lena actually  _ strutted _ forward, her hips swaying and butt jiggling enticingly. It’s been months since Lena’s been remotely attracted to someone and never has she ever felt attraction quite like this in her life. She found herself wanting to seduce the more than suitable alpha female walking closely behind her into her bed. She stopped suddenly, standing outside the locked door that led to her corridor of her 4 private labs and private storage closet. A distracted Kara bumped into her and it felt like a brick wall was trying to move the CEO. Kara could feel Lena’s beautiful shapely ass pressing against her front. The BC grips onto her pack tighter while her right hand wraps around her waist, steadying the startled ravenette. Lena had let out a sharp gasp that made Kara’s cock twitch when the feel of hard muscle was flushed against her. The blonde backed up after steadying the green eyed woman, clearing her throat when the upturned brow of possibly the wealthiest woman in America came into her vision. 

“Sorry Ms. Luthor. I didn’t realize we were stopping,” Kara offered. Lena let out a sweet little hum at the firefighter’s explanation. 

“Distracted by any chance, BC Danvers?” Kara stood up straighter, trying to maintain an air of professionalism. 

“Of course not Ms. Luthor. And please, I insist you call me Kara,” 

“Only if you return the favor,” Lena bit her lip. 

“I always do,  _ Lena _ ,” The blonde husked out, sharing a heated look with the young Luthor. Lena broke her gaze and placed her hand on the biometric scanner, the doors slid open and she instantly felt the overwhelming heat in the corridor. 

“Christ I feel like I just entered Dante’s Inferno,” Lena grumbled unhappily. Kara let out a low whistle at the heat and walked in after her. Lena stopped at the second door to the left, where she kept her heat-powered projects. Kara placed her pack down and stretched her arm lightly. Lena used the biometric scanner again and was about to enter when Kara’s voice spoke up. 

“Would you mind if I entered first? I’d just like to assess the threat level for you,” There was a distracting drop of sweat rolling down the BC’s neck and Lena just wanted to lick it up. 

“Of course Kara, go right ahead,” Lena waited patiently outside while the BC looked around.

It was stiflingly hot in the lab. Projects littered the tables and some of them looked just about ready to burst. Kara noticed that some were powered on, which was what was causing the particular lab to overheat. Unfortunately, for as smart as Kara was, she didn’t have an inkling on how to turn them off. She exited the lab, observing the CEO who leaned against the opposite wall, one foot crossed over the other. Without a  _ doubt _ , this was the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. 

“Some of the projects in there are on which is what’s making it so hot. I’d turn them off but I have no idea how,” Kara admitted. The Luthor walked into the lab, observing which projects were on. She turned them off, one by one, offering a short explanation of what each project was to the Battalion Chief. Kara marveled at the CEO’s brilliance. 

“That’s genuinely amazing Lena. You’re-” Unbeknownst to the two, in the corner of the lab there was a smaller, unnoticeable project that had just blown up. Kara reflexively grabbed the CEO, shielding her from the blast as small fragments of the project embedded itself into her skin from the back. She hissed lightly, turning around to see a small, but growing fire and dashed for the extinguisher near the door. She quickly put out the fire, making sure that she didn't ruin any other projects in the process. Lena stared in shock, a hand over her lightly pounding chest. 

“Oh God, you’re bleeding,” Lena rushed over to the BC. Kara looked at the back of her shoulder, a black fragment sticking out about a centimeter with blood leaking out. There were a couple more on her back and one on her bicep. The firefighter scoffed. 

“This is nothing Lena, don't worry yourself. I think we should recheck all the devices to make sure none are still on,” Lena gnawed on the corner of her lip worriedly, agreeing with rechecking her projects. 

They did their work quickly but thoroughly and were currently exiting the lab. Kara grabbed her pack by the straps, choosing to carry it rather than sling it over her shoulders. Lena checked the thermometer posted outside the lab, noticing that it was now at 113°F and lowering. She sighed, glad that everything for the most part went okay. She walked slightly behind the now quiet firefighter, worrying about the fragments she could see poking out of the shirt. There were 5 in total and were staining the white shirt with blood. 

“Lena I said don’t worry. I’ve had a lot worse in my years as a firefighter. Look, I’m not even wincing or anything,” Kara stated, trying to reassure the woman walking with her. 

“Alright, alright, but promise me you’ll get this looked at immediately. I’d hate for you to get an infection,” Lena relented. Kara smiles cheekily, using a teasing tone in her voice. 

“Aww does the big bad CEO care about little ole me?” Lena rolls her eyes. 

“Kara! Promise me!” She demanded. Kara briefly made her face serious, holding her right hand up. 

“I, solemnly swear, to get this checked out,” A grin broke out across her face and Lena shook her head in amusement. How could someone be so dorky and hot at the same time? 

They eventually found themselves outside. A gorgeous auburn short haired firefighter briskly made her way over to the pair. She was dressed similarly to Kara except the sigil on her hat and shirt were a different shape and the lettering stated “Assistant 1 Chief NCCA” and below the sigil on her shirt said “A. DANVERS - NCFD”. When they reached the pair, the auburn haired firefighter immediately checked over Kara. 

“What the hell happened in there? You’re bleeding!” This launched the auburn haired girl into frantic motions of assuring her baby sister was alright. She removed Kara’s helmet and made her drop her pack. Kara groaned, trying to swat her sister away. 

“Aleeeeex stop! I’m fine Jesus Christ _stop_ _touching me_ I’m a grown ass woman,” The blonde whined, a red blush of embarrassment forming on her face. She quickly gave up, huffing as she let Alex resume her examination. 

Lena had noticed the nametag, and couldn’t help but feel disappointed and angry when she couldn’t see any familial resemblance. Not only did Kara flirt and lead her on, but she was married to an actual Goddess as well. Lena felt stupid, why couldn’t she smell the omega on Kara? She watched with a bitter smile as Alex finished her examination. 

Alex deemed her sister as okay after a “mild” questionnaire about what happened. She turned towards the CEO, giving her a friendly smile. 

“Hello, I’m AC Danvers. It’s nice to formally meet you Ms. Luthor. Though, I wish it were under different circumstances,” There was a polite tone to her voice that made Lena even angrier. This lovely firefighter didn’t even realize that her wife had been flirting and checking out another woman. Lena could also smell omega coming off of her, but couldn’t smell Kara. Even though it was odd, it was personally none of her business. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, AC Danvers. Thankfully your mate and I neutralized the threat with...minor injuries,” When Lena said “mate” she made sure to give Kara a searing look, letting her know that  _ she knew _ . Kara made a retching noise while Alex burst out in laughter. Lena’s eyes furrowed in confusion at the two. 

“ _ God _ no.  _ Hell _ no. This puppy here is my baby sister,” Alex affectionately tousled the blonde’s hair and Lena oddly felt  _ immense _ relief at the information. 

“Oh sorry for the confusion. I thought for sure you two were together,” Kara made another retching noise and Alex slapped her upside the head. 

“I’m already mated. Even if we weren't related, our Alpha to Alpha dynamics wouldn’t really mold right. Lord knows how much we fought as kids,” Alex explained. Kara stuck out her tongue and Alex pinched her again. Lena smiled at the clearly close relationship. 

“I’m sorry, I thought for sure I smelled omega on you,” Lena was aware that  _ particularly _ possessive omega’s tended to leave a lot of their scent on their alphas, some to the point that the alpha would be confused for an omega. Lena smelled the alpha again and underneath the omega she could smell a powerful alpha.

“That would be Maggie, always so possessive of her precious alpha Alex,” Kara teased and made kissy noises, earning her a shove from the auburn haired woman. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, aren’t you like dying or something? We should get that checked out,” Alex remembered. Kara scoffed, stating firmly once again that she was fine. 

“I believe you...solemnly swore me something Kara?” Lena questioned, a smirk teasing at her lips. Alex raised her brow, her younger sister almost  _ explicitly _ went by BC Danvers. The CEO must’ve made a nice impression on her. A smirk rose to her lips when she heard her sister sigh. 

“Alright, I  _ suppose _ I did make a promise to you. It was absolutely  _ lovely  _ to meet you Lena. Until we meet again, and hopefully under non-emergency related circumstances,” Kara winked. 

“Goodbye Kara, and thanks again for saving my lab. And my life,” Lena gave the firefighter a genuine smile. “Until we meet again.”

Alex rolled her eyes at the obvious attraction between the two, saying goodbye to the CEO as well before dragging her sister towards the firetruck. 

“Smitten as a kitten over a powerful CEO? You sure know how to pick ‘em,” Kara gave her the middle finger, telling her sister to mind her own business. They entered the firetruck, Alex still teasing her along the way. 

Lena watched the fire truck take off. A very enthusiastic Kara stuck her body out and waved madly. Lena grinned, waving back until she saw a hand snatch Kara back in the truck. She chuckled, fully confident it was Alex and despite the short meeting, she could see how much the older sibling cared. Lena watched the truck until it was no longer in her vision, making a mental note of the lettering on the truck. “FIRE ENGINE 38” it read and Lena already decided that she would have to visit sometime. She entered the car that had been waiting for her to find Jess inside as well. During the entire ride to Jess’ then hers, Lena’s thoughts were filled with the Battalion Chief. 

* * *

Lena stood nervously outside of a brick building while holding a tray of cupcakes. She looked up again, re-reading the sign to make sure she was at the right station. “NATIONAL CITY FIRE DEPARTMENT - FIRE STATION 38” was in big, white letters. She took a deep breath, finally entering the station and looking around until she saw someone. There was a tall, muscular man in navy NCFD issued sweatpants and shirt. He was leaning against a desk, chatting along with the male receptionist. Lena walked up to them, clearing her throat to get their attention. 

“Hello I’m Winn! Welcome to Fire Station 38, how may I help you today?” Said a brunette omega male. He had a very non-threatening aura about him and a bright smile. 

“Hello yes, I was wondering if BC Danvers was in today?” The two males shared a quick look before looking back to Lena. 

“Yes she’s in today. James here can show you where to find her,” Replied Winn. James stood up straight, telling Winn he’ll see him later. 

“Right this way, Ms. Luthor,” James gave her a kind smile before leading her to Kara. 

“You know who I am?” Lena questioned curiously. James chuckled in response. 

“I think everyone knows who you are Ms. Luthor,” Lena hummed softly. 

“Fair enough,” They continued quietly until they reached another door that led to the backyard of the fire station. There she could see Kara in all her sweaty glory, barking out orders to the recruits training outside. The BC was faced away from her, unaware of her presence. 

“Well there she is. Have fun Ms. Luthor,” James said with a knowing smirk. Lena thanked him politely before exiting the station. She quietly snuck up on Kara, some of the recruits noticing her and getting distracted by the tray she was carrying. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? KEEP MOVING! GOD FORBID I GET SOME DAMN EFFORT AROUND HERE!” Kara commanded/yelled. Lena chuckled slightly, finally standing behind but off to the side of the blonde. 

“Well BC Danvers, I didn’t think you had it in you,” Lena teased. Kara whipped around, the irritated look immediately being replaced by a charming smile. 

“Lena! What a  _ pleasant _ surprise,” Kara’s eyes flitted down, taking in Lena’s Chanel maroon form fitting halter top dress. The beautiful ravenette paired it with maroon lipstick, gold jewelry, Chanel heels, and long freed hair that Kara just wanted to bury her fingers in. Kara felt severely underdressed in her navy NCFD basketball shorts, white NCFD crewneck, and sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail, some of it frizzing out from the heat. Lena looked her over as well, biting her lip as she noticed the outline of the blonde’s bulge and toned sweaty muscles. Kara’s eyes landed on the tray in the CEO’s hands, feeling herself get excited at the prospect of deserts. “Not only have you brought your lovely self, but you come bearing gifts.”

Lena blushed lightly at the compliment. 

“Well I wanted to properly thank the firefighter who saved me and my company,” Lena added a flirty tone to her voice. 

“While extremely appreciated, it’s completely unnecessary. I was just doing my job,” Kara humbly replied. 

“You, without a second thought might I add, shielded me from a blast that could’ve been way worse. I think you deserve a lot more than some cupcakes,” Lena’s eyes drifted over to the recruits who were staring intently at the Battalion Chief and CEO. Some had curious gazes while others had knowing smirks. “I think we have an audience.” Kara whipped her head around, shouting at the recruits to take a 10 minute break. 

“These look like very good cupcakes so thank you very much. And it would be a real shame to let a mind as brilliant as yours to get hurt,” Lena handed over the tray of 8 cupcakes to the BC. 

“Not a problem. I was also wondering if you were maybe interested in having dinner with me,” Kara’s eyes bulged out of her head and Lena began retracting “but if that makes you uncomfor-”

“No! No, God, Lena not at  _ all _ . Sorry for my stupid reaction. I just can’t possibly wrap my mind around why  _ you _ would ever be interested in little ole me,” Lena scoffed. 

“Do you not realize how great you are? I may not know you personally Kara but I’d love to get the chance too, especially from what I’ve seen about you so far,” Kara actually blushed brightly and looked down shyly. 

“I would be honored to go to dinner with you. Just to clarify, this is a date right?” Even if Lena hadn’t intended as such, she doesn’t think she’d be able to shoot down the hopeful-looking blonde. 

“Yes Kara this is a date, that I really hope can lead to more…” Lena trailed off, making sure to gaze right into dazzling blue eyes. They chatted idly for a few minutes until Kara noticed all the recruits were back outside. She sighed, wanting to continue to talk and get to know the enigma in front of her. 

“Well, I unfortunately have to get back to work before those dumbasses do something dumb. It was really nice to see you and I’d love for you to stop by again. Let's exchange numbers so we can schedule our date,” Lena gave Kara her phone, some of the recruits wolf-whistling and cheering on their Battalion Chief. Kara shook her head at the sound, not paying attention to them while she entered her number and texted herself. 

“It was really nice to see you too Kara. I can’t wait for our date,” The ravenette admitted. Kara stepped forward, hugging her and whispering in her ear. 

“I can’t wait either. Until we meet again Ms. Luthor,” Lena shivered, feeling a bit of heat pool in her stomach. Kara stepped back, giving her a wink. 

“Until we meet again BC Danvers,” Lena strutted away, knowing that the firefighter was watching intently. She didn’t make it 6 feet away when she heard a loud scream. Lena turned around quickly, not prepared to be met with the glorious sight of a soaked Kara. There was still water being sprayed at her and she clutched the tray of cupcakes to her chest, thankful that there was saran wrap covering them. The water stopped, and Lena looked to the side to see James turning off the pipe. 

“You looked like you needed to cool down there boss!” James stated proudly, knowing he was about to get yelled at. The recruits snickered when Kara turned towards him, still holding the precious cupcakes with water dripping everywhere. 

“SINCE YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH HOSES SO MUCH OLSEN WHY DON’T YOU GO CLEAN  **ALL** THE FIRETRUCKS? THEY COULD USE SOME OF YOUR HOSE-HANDLING SKILLS,” Kara yelled, hearing more laughter coming from her recruits. “AND YOU GUYS, SINCE YOU THINK THIS IS SO FUNNY, SPLIT IN HALF. I WANT HALF OF YOU HELPING OLSEN AND THE OTHER HALF DOING SUICIDES. GET TO IT, I DON’T HAVE ALL DAMN DAY AND THOSE TRUCKS BETTER SHINE LIKE THE SUN WHEN I SEE THEM!” The recruits instantly scampered off, half to their drills and the other half to the garage. James stood tall with a bright smile on his face, giving Lena a thumbs up and wink as he jogged towards her. 

“Did that for you by the way,” James stated as he passed her. Lena would have to send him a gift basket for the lovely sight of a soaking wet Kara. 

The younger Danvers looked at her with an exasperated expression and the CEO could only laugh and shrug her shoulders. She looked Kara over again before blowing her a kiss and turning around to walk away. The firefighter could only stare in delighted amusement as the CEO got farther from her. Man, was she going to be so pleasantly screwed during that date. 

* * *

The two continued to text each other over the next two weeks, unfortunately not being able to set a date for their dinner due to an increase in work. They had managed to share a few lunches, Lena coming to the station twice while Kara went to L-Corp 3 times. Each lunch was enlightening for the pair as they found each other more intriguing after each time they’ve parted ways. Alex constantly teased Kara about her growing crush on the CEO, telling her she better tighten up to impress her. Kara would only flip her off. Lena endured similar teasing from Jess, who would offer to start a fire so Lena could see her crush. After another week with two more lunches, the two finally had a break in their schedules on a Saturday night. After her first visit from the fire station, she had called her favorite 5-star restaurant that was typically booked and told the manager that although she didn’t have a particular date, she would be having dinner with a guest there soon. The manager told her that on any day she wanted to walk in she should call three hours in advance so that they’ll have a table prepared. She had relayed the news to Kara so the blonde wouldn’t feel pressured about getting time off of work. 

The blonde was currently in Alex and Maggie’s apartment, making sure that her outfit looked nice. The two girls had helped her with hair and makeup. She chose to let her hair down and it was curled into soft ringlets with only light makeup on her face. After, the BC escaped to their room to get dressed. She chose a matching charcoal grey suit jacket and chinos that she paired with black suede oxford dress shoes. There was a crisp white oxford shirt beneath tucked into her chinos with the top two buttons undone and black belt donning her waist. She had a white pocket square in her chest pocket. For jewelry, she chose gold diamond studs, her mother’s necklace, and a gold plated watch. She finally exited the bedroom, walking into the living room where Alex and Maggie were curled up on the couch. 

“So, how do I look?” She did a slow turn, smiling when she heard Alex wolf whistle. 

“Looks like you really tightened up,” Alex joked. Kara rolled her eyes and looked to Maggie for an answer.

“Really? Cause to me it looks like I chose the wrong Danvers,” Maggie teased. Alex growled, pulling Maggie into her lap and burying her nose into the Latina’s neck. Kara chuckled at Alex’s antics. 

“Down alpha, I don’t want your mate. Though…she  _ clearly _ wants me,” Alex growled louder, biting into Maggie’s mating mark while looking at Kara and feeling satisfaction at the woman slumping blissfully in her arms. Kara held up her hands in surrender at the display, her phone going off with a reminder to leave in her pocket. 

“Quick question, buttoned or unbuttoned?” Kara asked, referring to her suit jacket.

“Unbuttoned, you can see those abs of steel through that shirt,” Maggie offered, knowing that Alex was about to burst a vein. The room filled up more with the auburn haired alpha’s scent, causing Kara to make choking noises, containing the urge to release her own scent. Even though they were sisters, it would be seen as a sign of disrespect, especially while standing in the mated couple’s home. 

“I think Alex is about to maul me so it’s time to go. Wish me luck!” Kara grabbed the bouquet of stargazer lilies she bought and her clutch before opening the door. 

“Kara, wait! Come back,” Alex yelled out. Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and huffed impatiently, walking back into the living room. “I’m sorry you know I’m about to hit my rut.” 

“You’re forgiven it honestly didn’t bother or offend me at all. Anyways, I’ve really got-” She was cut off by a bone crushing hug. 

“Please be safe out there. Trouble seems to follow you around,” Kara rolled her eyes. Jeez what trouble could she possibly get herself into? She was going on a dinner date at a 5-star restaurant. Alex released Kara, grabbing the blonde girl’s face. 

“I know you’re a grown up and have gone out and dated before but I can’t help but feel like this time it’s different. Just...stay as you are for me, okay?” Alex stated, keeping it short because of the eager shifting Kara’s feet were currently doing. The older Danvers felt like a mother hugging and telling her excited, squirming child to stay safe while all the kid could think about was finally being released to the playground. Kara nodded along to her words, feet getting more and more impatient. Alex finally let her go and stepped back. Kara gave her a reassuring smile, kissing her cheek quickly and saying goodbye to Maggie while she quickly made her way out. Alex stood there, watching her retreating figure. 

“Ah, they grow up so fast,” Maggie teased. The Latina heard a sniffle, then another, and suddenly her arms were full of alpha. Maggie rubbed her back soothingly while trying to keep her bubbling laughter inside. “There, there my sweet soft alpha. It’s alright,” It seemed that her words had the opposite intended effect. Alex’s tears and sniffles turned into full blown sobs and Maggie grew slightly worried. She was about to speak when the apartment door burst open. 

“I forgot my keys!” Kara frantically rushed back into the apartment, grabbing the keys in front of the coffee table when she noticed the scene in front of her. 

“What happened?” Kara mouthed to Maggie. The dark brunette gave her a kind smile. 

“You leaving,” She mouthed back. Kara sighed, placing her belongings on the coffee table before she sat down next to Alex, pulling her into a hug. Maggie made a move to leave but Kara held out a hand and stopped her. 

“K-Kara, * _ sniffle* _ you-you’re going to be * _ sniffle* _ late,” Alex spoke shakily through her sobs. Kara squeezed tighter. 

“Yeah well I’m going to be  _ really _ late if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” The blonde had an inkling but wasn’t entirely sure. Alex opened her mouth, considering a lie, but deciding against it knowing that Kara would cancel the date for her. 

“I j-just * _ sniffle _ * don’t wan-want to lose you. You’re * _ sniffle _ * going to l-leave me a-and forget me and you-you’re not going to ne-ed * _ hiccup _ * me anymore,” Kara grinned widely, pulling back from the hug so she can look Alex in the eye. 

“Alex, you’re never going to lose me. I’m your sister, who cares if we don’t share blood? And how could I ever forget you? After everything that happened to me, you became my home away from home. And that’s something that I promise you will always be. Yes, Lena is now going to hold a lot of my attention but don’t think that I don’t need yours either. I can genuinely say from the bottom of my heart that you’re my favorite person and  _ I will  _ _ always _ _ love and need you,” _ Alex stopped sobbing but there were still tears streaming down her face. She let out a watery laugh, starting to feel silly at her reaction. 

“God you guys probably think I’m nuts,” Kara only shook her head. 

“You are nuts but not for this. You’re just a mama bear not ready to let her cub go,” Maggie stated, rubbing up and down her mates back. Alex leaned forward, grabbing a few tissues off the coffee table to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. After composing herself, she took a deep breath. 

“Well, don’t let me keep your date waiting. I really do hope you have a good night,” Kara stood up and smoothed out her outfit. 

“You got it from here Sawyer?” 

“Of course Little Danvers. Now go sweep the big fancy CEO off her feet,” Kara leaned down, kissing Alex on the forehead. 

“Goodbye guys and Alex remember that I love you. And I love you too Maggie, you’re part of the family,” Said girl held out her fist expectantly and Kara bumped it with hers. 

“I love you too Kara please stay safe and go get your girl,” Kara picked up her belongings, getting ready to rush out the door. “Kara! You’re damn keys!” Kara turned back around and grabbed the forgotten keys again. She grinned sheepishly. 

“See? I’m always going to need you,” And with that, the blonde exited the apartment to her car, calling Lena to tell her that she was on her way. 

* * *

Lena sat nervously on her couch, constantly checking her makeup in her phone camera. Sam rolled her eyes at her best friend’s antics. Lena had been so sure that she looked good up until Kara called 15 minutes ago, alerting the ravenette that she was on her way. 

“Lena, for the  _ last damn time, _ you look drop-dead gorgeous. Now stop being so nervous, it’s giving me hives,” Sam jokingly scratched at her arms, making Ruby giggle. Lena huffed indignantly and put her phone down. She was wearing an exclusive Givenchy ¾-sleeve bandage dress with a plunging neckline. The dress was a deep red and went down to her mid calf, with a slit running up the right side to her mid thigh. She paired it with her favorite black red-bottom Louboutins, gold Cartier bracelets, dangling diamond earrings, and two gold diamond tennis chains (one 22” and the other 24”). Lena went with light face makeup and deep red lipstick. She also straightened her hair, letting it down because of a compliment Kara had made when she saw it in that style a week and a half ago. 

_ “Wow Lena, your hair looks really good like that. N-not that it doesn't  _ _ always _ _ look good per se but it  _ _ really _ _ looks good like that. I mean, you always really look good. I bet you even look good in a garbage bag, not that I think you go around wearing garbage bags. But I guess if you do then I’m not judging! You’re a grown woman and can wear-” She cut Kara off with a boisterous laugh she could no longer hold in. The blonde alpha blushed deeply and rubbed at the back of her neck.  _

Lena smiled dopily at the memory, letting out a dreamy sigh. Sam gagged at her best friend's lovestruck antics and threw a piece of rolled up lint at Lena, fist pumping when it bounced off her forehead. Lena was knocked out of her haze and glared at the taller brunette. 

“You’re lucky that Ruby’s here,” She grumbled. 

“You hear that Rubes? Your Aunt Lena’s threatening me because I caught her being a 

dope,” Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Mom what's a dope?” Lena groaned at the question. 

“Well sweetie-”

“Samantha I swear to God if you answer that I will dye your hair orange and shave off your eyebrows,” Sam bit her lip, trying to hold in her laugh. She failed when Ruby started. “You two drive me crazy.”

“Yeah but you adore us,” Sam added. Lena couldn’t help but agree wholeheartedly.

“So Aunt Lena, are we going to see your date?” Ruby questioned innocently. 

“Yeah  _ Aunt Lena _ , are we going to see her?” Sam parrotted, waggling her eyebrows. Lena rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe another time Ruby. If it was just you then of course but your mother doesn’t deserve this opportunity,” Ruby pouted at the explanation but understood regardless. Her mother had been harassing her aunt since she revealed that she met somebody. Sam checked her phone, noticing that it was 8:19 PM. 

“Alright, alright, we’ll get out of your hair Luthor. 

“I expect  _ all _ the details,” Sam and Ruby tentatively hugged the CEO, not wanting to crease her outfit. They said their goodbyes and walked to the door. Sam opened it, her eyes widening when she saw a blonde with a bouquet of flowers getting ready to knock. 

“Well I’ll be damned. If it isn’t tall, blonde, and dreamy,” Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. 

“Uhhh, sorry I must have the wrong apartment. Have a good night!” The firefighter made a move to leave, stopping only because of the brunette’s voice. 

“Oh no, don't apologize. I  _ assure _ you that you’ve got the right one,” Sam smirked, taking in the BC’s outfit. “Lena! Your firefighter’s here and boy did she bring the  **heat** !” Lena swiftly moved to the door, trying to keep Sam from saying anymore. 

“Hi, I’m Ruby,” Said a younger girl . 

“I’m Kara,” She gave the child a bright smile. 

“And  _ I’m  _ going to kill you Sam,” Kara looked behind the two brunettes, her breath being stolen right out of her lungs. 

“Just...just… _ wow _ ,” Lena smiled shyly at the awe-stricken look on her date’s face. 

“And that’s our cue! Lena, don’t do anything I wouldn’t and handsome, you better take good care of her,” Sam grabs Ruby by the hand and they make their exit. The entire time Kara remained at the door, unable to tear her eyes away from Lena. 

“You’re looking quite dashing yourself,” Lena’s eye’s went up and down, taking in the charcoal grey suit that fit Kara’s body as if it were tailored. “Please, come in, I’ll only be a few seconds.”

Kara steps inside the lush apartment and takes in the sheer fanciness of the place. She holds out the flowers to Lena. 

“These are for you,” Lena gratefully accepts the flowers. 

“Thank you, they're lovely. Let me put these in water,” She walks off and puts the stargazer lilies in a vase with water. Lena grabs her purse and phone on her way back to the door. “Alright I’m all ready now.” Kara holds out her hand and Lena accepts it. The blonde intertwines their fingers and leads them to her car, a white Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon. 

Kara helped her into the car and they drove off, heading the direction of the restaurant. 

* * *

The dinner was a success as predicted. They enjoyed their time and polished off a bottle of wine. Kara had requested to pay at least some of the check which Lena vehemently denied. The Battalion Chief had insisted on walking Lena to her door, where they were currently standing.

“Dinner was great. Being wined and dined by Lena Luthor is something I never thought I’d get the honor to experience,” Kara was just too perfect, always with the right words and the perfect smile. Her cerulean eyes were looking deeply into her emerald ones, making her heart beat faster. Kara leaned in slowly, giving Lena time to react. Lena cupped the blonde’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. It was soft and warm and made her feel so giddy. Kara pulled away a couple seconds later with a dazed expression. 

“Have a good night and sweet dreams Lena,” Kara stepped back. Lena desperately didn’t want the date to end and spoke the first thing that came to her mind. 

“Wait...would...would you like to come in for some more wine? We can talk a bit more...truthfully I had a great time and it’s only 10:00,” Kara didn’t even consider the fact that she was going to have an early morning tomorrow, agreeing instantly. 

The two stepped inside Lena’s penthouse, discarding their shoes neatly. 

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the couch, I’ll be back in a sec,” Kara took off her suit jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. She sat down, noticing how comfortable and soft it was. Lena returned with a bottle of wine, two glasses, and a cork screw. She uncorked the wine and poured them each a cup. Lena made herself comfortable on the couch, angling herself towards Kara. The last thing they had talked about was some of the projects Lena had been working on, particularly the one that left 5 new dime-sized scars on Kara’s backside. 

“So what do you know about quantum entanglement?” The conversation carried easily, Kara asking many questions and Lena answering them. They finished off two more glasses of wine in addition to the bottle they had during dinner and Lena could feel the warm fuzzy effects of it. She was getting a bit looser and was having difficulty keeping her eyes on Kara’s face. They often drifted to the muscles bulging through the thin oxford shirt Kara was wearing. Kara definitely noticed the CEO’s wandering eyes but chose not to comment. She was truthfully doing the same to the billionaire. 

One minute they’re talking and the next they’re kissing. Lena decidedly said fuck it and cupped Kara’s sharp jawline, angling her face towards her. Their lips met for the second time that night and steadily got more and more heated. Lena wound up straddling the firefighter who was dominating the kiss. The ravenette was getting more breathless with every swipe of the blonde’s tongue, moaning into her mouth. 

She trailed her hands from broad shoulders to muscled arms, stopping at Kara’s wrist to push the polite woman’s hands from her waistline to ass. Kara cupped it greedily, groaning at the feel of soft flesh in her hands. Lena ground down, feeling the alpha’s cock awakening. She pulled back, biting her kiss swollen lip and placed her hands at Kara’s shirt collar. 

“Can I take this off?” Kara nodded, unable to speak. Lena unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and slid her hands underneath the cloth, resting it on strong shoulders. She dragged her hands down, watching intently as the cloth slid off to reveal perfect musculature. Kara threw the shirt off to the side once it reached her wrists. Lena let out a deep breath, marveling at the defined lines presented in front of her. She placed her hands at the top of Kara’s abs and scratched down, watching intently as red lines formed on perfect skin. 

“You can do more than touch if you want,” Kara voiced huskily. Lena smashed their lips together hotly in a brief kiss, breaking it to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses starting at Kara’s jawline. Lena kissed and licked down the slope of her neck, across the tops of bra-clad breasts until she made it to her defined abdomen. Lena zig-zagged her tongue, licking every ab and groove there was. She sucked at the skin beneath Kara’s navel, causing the blonde to buck her hips. Lena sucked harder, making a note in her head of the sensitive spot. 

“Can I take these off too?” Kara didn’t respond, instead choosing to undo her belt buckle. She lifted her ass, pulling down her pants to her knees where Lena took over. The CEO pulled off the grey chinos the rest of the way and threw them in a random direction. Lena settled herself on her knees between Kara’s legs, ignoring the growing wet spot in her own panties. She licked her lips, looking at the firefighter’s perfect form. Kiss swollen lips, flushed chest, perky breasts entrapped in a plain light grey bra, and semi-hard cock twitching eagerly in white boxer briefs. She palmed at Kara’s erection, feeling the flesh beneath her harden more. 

Kara was big, bigger than anything she’s ever had and Lena hadn’t even taken it out to get a good look yet. Lena traced the outline of Kara’s cock, kissing gently at the tip. 

“Fuck…” She smirked. Lena placed her tongue flat on the tip, licking up the still clothed dick until she made it to Kara’s waistband. She bit the waistband, pulling it down while looking Kara straight in the eyes. The alpha looked ruined and they haven’t even gotten to the main course yet. 

Lena’s eyes widened when Kara’s cock was finally free from confinement. It sprung up quickly, smacking Kara’s abs before strongly pointing up. The cock was 8 inches and thick, a single vein pulsing on the underside. Lena wrapped her hands around the length, feeling a gush of wetness because of her finger’s inability to touch. 

Lena freed Kara’s balls as well. She then took a long lick from Kara’s balls to the tip before wrapping her lips around it and hollowing her cheeks. She sucked off the bead of precum, licking around the head before releasing with an audible pop. 

“Mmmm...you taste so good,” The firefighter’s cock jumped in her hand. 

“You’re going to kill me…” Kara had one hand buried in her hair, bicep flexing beautifully while the other was buried in Lena’s thick raven locks. Lena jerked the cock slowly but firmly while she licked at the sensitive underside of Kara’s cockhead. Kara thrust lightly into her hands, her alpha desperately wanting to fuck Lena’s mouth. She held back the urge. 

Lena pressed a kiss to the underside, leaving her lips in that pouty form while she rubbed Kara’s head across it. The BC’s steadily leaking precum smeared across the ravenette’s lips. A growl rumbled deeply in her chest at the thought of Lena being covered in her essence. 

“Stop teasing,” The command was harsh but it was exactly what Lena wanted. 

“Anything for  _ such _ a perfect alpha,” Lena once again wrapped her lips around the cockhead. She took half of the cock in her mouth, bobbing up and down. One hand jerked at the parts she couldn’t reach with her mouth while the other fondler Kara’s balls. She greatly appreciated that Kara’s hands were simply guiding her head rather than pushing it down. To show her appreciation, she sucked down more of Kara’s cock until it reached the back of her throat, her nose buried in neatly trimmed blonde curls. 

“Oh my god baby, fuck that is so good,” Kara moved both of her hands to the edge of the couch, gripping tightly to refrain from thrusting up. Lena noticed the restraint and detached her mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them. 

“You can get a bit rough if you want. I can see you holding back,” Her voice was a bit hoarse which made Kara’s chest swell with pride. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” Lena could sense the blonde’s nerves. 

“I’m absolutely sure. I’ll tap on you if I need you to stop,” Kara was satisfied enough with the response. Lena went back to deepthroating, a sense of victory when Kara placed her hand back in her locks. 

Kara only pushed down lightly, her hips doing most of the work as it thrust a steady speed into Lena’s mouth. Lena only had to tap her a few times so she could catch her breath. While she would catch her breath, she would jerk Kara’s cock while mouthing at her heavy nuts. Kara groaned at the dual sensation, feeling that coil getting ready to snap. 

“Fuck Lena...I’m gonna cum soon...” Lena swallowed down Kara’s cock, sucking harshly as if she were trying to suck the cum right out of Kara. She pressed her nose to neat curls once again and slipped her tongue out to lick at Kara’s balls the best she could. Kara couldn’t hold back anymore and came down Lena’s throat, groaning and twitching. 

Lena pulled back when she swallowed the last drop, spit covering parts of her flushed cheeks. Kara gently held her cheeks in her hands, pressing a bruising kiss to Lena’s mouth. 

“Fuck you are  _ perfect _ ,” Kara easily scooped up the CEO in her arms, throwing her over her shoulder. Lena squeaked at the sudden movement, causing Kara to laugh. Kara walked over to her suit jacket, pulling out her clutch and grabbing the roll of condoms from it. “Where’s your bedroom?” Lena instructed her and they began to move. The ravenette took the opportunity to slip her hands down to grab at Kara’s firm ass that was perfectly in her line of sight. In reaction, Kara slapped hers roughly, causing her to squeak again. The blonde reached her hand back blindly while they walked, searching for Lena’s zipper and pulling it down when she found it. She flipped on the lights when she entered the room and threw Lena down as gently as she could. The CEO bounced a bit and giggled, making Kara smile and giggle too. Kara stood at the edge of the bed and grabbed Lena by the thighs to pull her closer. Lena watched how Kara’s biceps flexed from the action and knew her panties were positively ruined. 

“Sit up for a sec?” Lena sat up and Kara slotted her narrow hips between her thighs. She leaned down to kiss Lena passionately while her hands pulled up her dress. Once it got to her stomach, Kara disconnected her lips and told her to hold up her arms. Lena did as requested and Kara lifted the dress off, dropping it behind her. Kara reconnected their lips and urged Lena back into a lying down position with her own body. Kara kissed her cheek softly before tracing her ear with her tongue. 

“Lie back, relax, and let me learn how to take care of you,” The blonde whispered hotly in her ear. Lena nodded, unable to form words. Kara sucked and nipped her way down to Lena’s cleavage, leaving a hickey at the top of her breast. The firefighter’s hand snaked underneath Lena’s arched back and unfastened her bra, pulling it away from her body. 

“You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen,” Kara buried her face into Lena’s breast and sucked at a pink nipple. Lena arched into her mouth while Kara’s other hand pinched and fondled at her other breast. Lena moaned softly as Kara switched between breasts. She left another hickey right between her breasts before kissing downwards, dipping her tongue into Lena’s navel. When she made it to Lena’s crotch, she raised a brow questioningly. Lena nodded her head and watched with rapt attention as the firefighter peeled back her panties. There were a few strings of wetness connecting her pussy to her panties and it made Kara growl. Kara took two fingers and lightly traced them along Lena’s pussy, coating them in wetness. She rubbed at the swollen clit and slid her fingers down, entering Lena with a single finger and slowly fucking her. Lena tilted her head back and moaned Kara’s name. 

“God you are so fucking tight...I’m going to have to stretch you out,” Kara slid in another finger, picking up the pace the more Lena got used to it. 

“M-more…” Lena stuttered out, getting lost in the pleasure of Kara’s thick fingers. 

“Mmm, tell me what you need baby,” Kara curled and scissored her fingers inside of Lena, making the CEO’s mind blank out. 

“T-tongue…I need your to- _ ooohhhh fuck yeeesss _ ,” Kara began licking and sucking at Lena’s hardened clit, sliding another finger in. Lena’s legs shook and spasmed at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Kara’s mouth was hot and insistent and her fingers were stretching Lena beautifully. The blonde snaked her free hand up to pinch and roll Lena’s sensitive nipple. 

“ _ Ohmygod please don’t stop _ ,” Lena moans increased in pitch and she whined desperately, clutching the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. Kara sped up her fingers and curled them upwards, hitting that spongy spot with every thrust. “K-Kara I’m so close, please don’t stop.” Kara sucked hard with her lips while her tongue flicked at Lena’s clit. 

The ravenette could no longer hold off her orgasm and came hard around Kara’s fingers. The blonde slowed down but didn’t relent, helping Lena ride out her orgasm. She removed her fingers and sucked them off one by one, moaning at the taste. Kara wanted more so she held apart Lena’s thighs and buried her face in warm, wet heat. Lena arched, still sensitive from her last orgasm. She buried her fingers in Kara blonde mane and pulled. Kara lapped and sucked greedily at Lena’s cunt, trying to pull out as much of the sweet musky juices she could. She buried her tongue in Lena’s hole and thrust quickly. 

“Oh god oh god,  _ fffuck fuck fuck yeeeessss Kara fuck, so good _ ,” Lena came again, legs shaking. Kara cleaned up Lena’s juices with her tongue and pulled back when the CEO began weakly pushing her head. Kara placed gentle kisses up Lena’s body, on her thigh, her hipbone, her stomach, her chest, and finally her lips. They kissed languidly, Kara’s mouth spreading Lena’s taste into her mouth. Lena moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around Kara, sucking at the blonde’s tongue lewdly. She could feel Kara’s hard erection throbbing on her stomach and couldn’t wait for it to be inside her. 

“How about we move up a bit?” They shuffled up the bed, moving away from the edge. Lena rested her head against the pillows. Kara grabbed one of the condoms but began speaking before she tore it. 

“Are you sure? We can stop and cuddle if you want,” This was definitely the sweetest alpha she’s ever met. She could clearly see Kara’s aching hard member but here she was offering to cuddle instead. 

“I’ve never been more sure,” Lena traced the firefighter’s lips that curled in a soft smile. Kara removed her boxer briefs and bra. She ripped open the condom package and slowly slid it down her length. Kara settled between Lena’s legs, one hand next to the ravenette’s head while the other rubbed her covered tip on Lena’s clit. She slowly slid the head inside and Lena could feel the delicious stretch. Kara placed her other hand next to Lena’s head and let her cock sink in inch by inch into wet tight heat. 

“Fuck Lena you feel so good,” Their hips flushed together and Lena moaned, placing her hands on Kara’s back and slightly digging her fingers in. 

“I feel so full...mmm you can start moving,” Kara slipped in and out slowly until Lena’s natural lubrication completely slicked up her cock. She jogged her hips forward in an experimental harder thrust that caused Lena’s breasts to jiggle. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes fuck me hard just like that,” Kara picked up her her pace, slamming her hips down faster and harder as Lena’s moans increased. “Fuck Kara you’re so big, stretching me out,” Kara growled, feeling her possessive alpha awaken. 

“Yes baby you like my big cock stretching you?” Lena’s insides clenched.

“Yeeeesss it feels s-so,  _ uuuhhh _ , good,” Lena dug her fingers deeper into Kara’s back. Kara hung her head, looking at the hypnotic sight of her cock entering Lena. She could see a slight bulge in Lena’s stomach everytime she bottomed out and it made her groan. 

“Fuck you can feel me in your tummy?” 

“Yes you’re so deep baby it feels so good,” Kara leans back so she’s sitting on her heels, no longer over Lena. She momentarily stops thrusting to pull Lena’s ass onto her thighs, leaving Lena’s upper half against the mattress. The angle is deeper, causing the bulge in Lena’s stomach to be more noticeable. Lena clutches at the pillow her head is resting on and lets out long, low moans. 

“ _ Oohh shit sooo deep Kara _ ,” The blonde rests her hands over the bulge in Lena’s lower stomach and presses down lightly, the effect instantaneous as Lena lets out her loudest moan yet. Kara grabs Lena’s hand and replaces it with hers, letting the CEO feel for herself how deep she was. She places her hand on top of Lena’s and fucks into the ravenette harder. 

“You like feeling my dick in your stomach?” Lena’s eyes begin fluttering shut at the overwhelming pleasure Kara was giving her. 

“Yeeeeesssss baby no one’s ever been deep like y-yooouuu,” Kara growls at the mention of Lena’s past lovers and picks up her pace, pounding into her lover and letting her cockhead rub at the CEO’s g-spot. Lena couldn’t hold back anymore and came with a wanton moan. The firefighter didn’t relent her thrusts, gripping both hands onto the headboard for better leverage. She rammed repeatedly into Lena, the room being filled with wet slapping noises. 

“You take my dick so good,” Lena opened her eyes and the sight of Kara’s strong, straining body made her wetter. Kara’s cock was sliding in and out so easily and Lena knew for a fact her sheets would be a mess. The Luthor was mesmerized by Kara’s muscles and ran her hands over her abs, leaving more scratches on them. Their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

“Fuck Kara, _aaahhh_ , I want you to, _ffffuck_ , take me from behind,” The ravenette said between moans. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut at the imagery. She pulled out and flipped Lena onto her stomach, grabbing her hips to pull them in an ass-up face-down position. 

Lena moaned at the rough handling, arching her back and spreading her legs so Kara can fit between them. She tightly gripped the pillow beneath her, knowing that she was going to need some leverage. Kara guided her cock to Lena’s entrance, hissing at the tight fit. Lena’s eyes briefly rolled back while Kara entered her. The blonde felt so much bigger in this position. Kara fucked her at an even pace, going faster and harder at the sounds of Lena’s moans. She gripped one hand on the CEO’s waist while the other lied possessively on the cleft of Lena’s ass. Kara watched with rapture as Lena’s round, bubble ass bounced and reddened from her pelvis. There was a rhythmic wet slapping noise resounding in the room that made things infinitely hotter. Lena began throwing her ass back, meeting Kara thrust for thrust. 

“Shiiiiit this so fucking good Kara, so fucking good,” Lena could feel herself getting closer to the edge as she panted into the pillow. “Spank me,  _ ooohhhh, _ sp-spank me and I’ll cuuuuum,” Kara slapped her hand down onto Lena’s ass and she could feel it’s effects as the woman tightened around her cock. 

“What a naughty omega, you like it when I spank you?” Kara slapped down on her ass again and Lena could feel her mind numbing. Kara’s balls began tightening so she reached down, rubbing at Lena’s clit. The omega screamed loudly as she was brought over her fourth and final orgasm of the night. Kara growled, her hips stuttering as she came the hardest she ever has. She slows down her thrusts and pulls out, taking off the condom and tying it. 

“Garbage?” She pants, hopping off the bed and looking around the room to try and spot one. When Lena doesn’t answer, she looks at her figure and chuckles lightly. Lena is still in the same position but her face is now buried into the pillow. “Lena, baby are you okay?” She gets a muffled response and a groan. After another minute of patiently waiting, Lena gets the energy to lift her head and rests the side of her face on the pillow, looking at Kara with drowsy eyes and a satisfied smile. “You’re so cute.” Lena weakly flips her off. “So about that garbage?” The CEO points in the direction of the ensuite bathroom and Kara follows. She tosses the condom and washes her hands. 

Kara re-enters and Lena is now flat on her stomach. She climbs into the bed and pulls the limp ravenette on top of her, encircling Lena into her arms. Lena cuddles into her neck and lets out a satisfied hum. 

“That good huh?” The CEO snorts and pinches the firefighter weakly. 

“Shut up and cuddle me,” Lena mumbles, eyes slipping shut. Kara yanks the sheets over them and sighs, feeling a warmth spread through her. 

“Yes ma’am,” She closed her eyes, snuggling closer together while the exhaustion took over and allowed her to fall asleep, dreaming of pale green eyes and black hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and I have an Omega Pride Parade fic otw and I might make it smut free depending on how im feeling  
> Tumblr: uselesspieceofship  
> Send me asks or prompts if you’d like and if the ADHD isn’t hitting too hard and I might just write it ;)


End file.
